greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What is It About Men
is the fourth episode of the eighth season and the 152nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors of Seattle Grace are called upon to man up when a stampede at a comic book convention causes an influx of colorful characters in the ER-blurring the lines of fantasy and reality. Mark shows his softer side with baby Sofia when Arizona and Callie go out of town, but at work he continues to give Jackson a hard time. Ben returns to the ER, only to find that Nurse Eli has moved in on Bailey and the male doctors bond over their frustrations with women. Full Summary Derek and Meredith are lying in bed together. She wants to know what surgery he's starting with today and asks questions about it. He gets up and reminds her she left neuro. He doesn't want to do the thing where she's sad about every case he has. She's not sad, she wants to start a conversation. He wants her to start conversation about something else. He leaves the room and Meredith sighs. At home, Richard packs his lunch. He puts a filled plate into the fridge and adds a post-it to it, that informs Adele that it's her lunch, which she has to eat at 1pm. Alex and Jackson are sitting at the table in the kitchen. April comes over carrying a filled laundry basket. She tells Alex she doesn't mind that he puts her with laundry with hers so she washes his, but she doesn't want to do that for his skank of the week. She pulls a thong out of the laundry with a pencil. Alex is embarrassed and Jackson says they're actually Lexie's and takes them off the pencil. April is surprised to hear that Lexie wears those and walks to the laundry room. Jackson returns the thong to Alex. It belongs to Lauren, radiology, third floor. "Nice," Jackson says. Arizona and Callie are leaving for a three day conference. Mark and Sofia are waving them goodbye. They can't leave the baby. Mark urges them to leave and closes the door. He's excited to be alone with his kid for the days. Owen is standing in his office, where all his stuff are still packed. He takes the name tag and stares at it. Derek watches his dreamhouse, which is more and more looking like a real house. He starts working on the deck. Alex is sitting behind April's desk, working on the computer and cutting his toenails. Jackson comes in with breakfast, and he's not glad it'll smell like feet. Alex is writing his article about the African program. He says fifth year blows. He soon takes his feet off the desk as Richard's walks in, apologizing. Richard says he doesn't have to, as he's on the top of the resident food chain and the world is his this year. If he wants to waste time bitching about it, that's his business. He asks if they've heard about anything big coming in. They find it funny he's trolling for cases. Jackson reminds Alex he has a surgery with Derek, right now. Alex soon puts on his shoes and says Shepherd is going to have his ass. Richard advises him to tell Derek he had an appointment with Mayfield in 22 that ran long. He'll understand. Alex thanks him and leaves. Derek has already started operating. Alex is surprised, as he was supposed to be lead surgeon on the case. Derek says he lost that right when he was late. Derek asks Ben if he ever were late in his fifth year. He wasn't. Ben is a professional, Derek says. And respectful to the OR staff and especially attendings, Ben adds, and then comments Dr. Grey was never late. Derek says she's a lot of things, but late isn't one of them. As the nurses are getting Alex ready, Derek tells Ben Alex is trying to get as many non-peds hours as possible. Alex then uses Richard's excuse and both men back off. Derek invites him to continue operating. Richard joins Mark, who standing on the bridge and watching Owen in his office. Richard wants to spread the word his case load has been low these days, but Mark is too consumed with Owen pretending he runs the place. He does, Richard says. Derek joins them, and Mark tells him Owen's not cut out for the job. He claims he can see the fear in his eyes. He will be there for the hospital when Owen bellyflaps. Owen comes over. Mark tells him they were just watching the magic. Owen says he needs Mark's OR as he just got a call about a big accident at the convention center. Richard follows him. He asks Owen how big it is. All Owen knows is that the paramedic suggested to clear as much beds in the ER as possible. The only other thing they said is that to contact the blood bank already, as they'll need a lot of blood. There was a lot of commotion in the background when the paramedic called, Owen says. This excites Richard. They're on their way to the ER, and Owen jokes he never triaged wearing a tie before. Alex doesn't know who Mayfield is, but the excuse helped as it's the first time Derek's off his back in the whole week. Jackson comments Webber knows things. Cristina joins them, and they walk with Owen and Richard. She asks what's coming in. Human stampede at the comic convention, Owen replies. Richard is already excited about all the crush injuries. A nurse tells Owen admin's on the phone. It sounds important. He leaves, while the other walks into the ER. It's filled with people dressed as comic characters. Meredith takes an abdominal crush injury, telling Richard it's too routine for him. Alex takes a patient with lower extremity fractures. April herself calls dibs on footprint face. Cristina wants to take the unconscious sexy zombie nurse, but Richard body blocks her and tells her this one's his. Alex starts examing his patient, who's excited about a rare Dr. Who collector's item he earned by being part of the first 15 people that entered the convention. He's proud of the battle wounds he got while being in the middle of all the people storming in. Alex tells him he only has a few broken toes. "Do I at least get a cast for that?" he asks. Richard is examing the sexy zombie nurse. He asks for a suture kit for a deep laceration, but he finds it isn't bleeding. Turns out it is a fake wound, part of her costume. She has two other fake lacerations, making him question if there is any real blood at all. Greg tells the paramedics and Jackson, who are wheeling a patient to a trauma room. that all these people tried to fit in through the little door just to be part of the first 15 people that would be awarded with the collector's item. He himself is carrying one. He tells them no one noticed they were stepping on people and that Keith (the patient)'s head got stuck on one guy's costume. Jackson sees it ripped off Keith's ear. They haven't found the ear, but Keith is just happy that at least they got what they came for: they have a TARDIS! "Well, I got a TARDIS," Greg says. Alex shows Carter the scans of his broken toes. He only has 5 broken toes, as pinky toes barely count. He'll tape them up and get them out of the ER. Carter is disappointed that he survived a human stampede and only gets tape. Alex asks him what he's dressed up as. A hobbit from the Shire, who lives a simple life but craves adventure. Carter then notices April and says she just looks like princess Dothraki from the "Song of Ice and Fire" series. He gets nervous as April walks by. Alex doesn't understand he got nerd chub for Kepner. Derek calls him to a trauma room. Keith yells at Greg to give him his TARDIS, but Greg says it's his. He fought for. Keith lost an ear for it. Derek and Alex come in, and the later escorts Greg out of the trauma room. Mark tells Keith they'll be able to construct an entire new ear and match it the shape and size of his existing ear. It's a long process, but the ear will look good when they're finished. Derek finds Keith has no sensation in his feet, so he orders an MRI right away. Derek gets paged. Derek meets with Ben, who's standing at a nurses station with nurse Eli. Eli is mad because Ben's resident punctured the dura of Derek's patient from this morning during what should have been routine epidural. Ben replies Eli has no right to yell at his resident. The patient is stable and pain free, yet they continue bickering. Derek intereferes and tells both of them to walk away. Derek follows Ben and tells them should fight about Bailey in their own time. Ben didn't know Bailey is with Eli and can't believe his ears when Derek tells him it's serious. Derek tells him not to yell at his nurses and walks away. Owen is sitting in a conference room. Before starting to eat his lunch, a hospital administrator has him looking at and signing some documents. He looks around and sees Lexie wheeling a gurney with a patient past the room. The intercom then calls a code blue. He concentrates on his documents again, but then hears Alex and Jackson discussing a scan of totally shattered C6. Richard comes in and says he used to eat lunch in this room too, as it helps to get out of the office and makes you feel like you're still part of the action. Richard is just passing through on his way to the skills lab, but asks if Owen will be eating the grapes. Alex is scrubbing in. Derek comes in and asks about the scans. Alex tells him there's a burst fracture at C6 and proposes a good plan. Alex wants to know if the surgery counts as two neurosurgeries since he'll be operating on two different places. If it does, he has more non-peds hours. Derek gets mad and yells that the patient with the pulvuzired spine may never walk again if Alex blinks during the surgery. He yells that Alex is off his surgery. Alex enters the skills lab and tells Jackson Derek kicked him off neuro because he doesn't piss himself everytime he looks at a spine. Richard reminds him Derek's wife was his resident and now he's got Alex. Tough act to follow. Jackson is practicing microsurgery techniques as Richard tells them they both need to find the joy again. There will come a time they'll be wishing they were fifth year residents again to get back into the OR and get their hands dirty, operating on a grape just so they'll keep themselves from getting rusty. Now, Richard only gets in the OR to supervise and to do the hard part. He doesn't get to open and close anymore. Jackson watches Richard's technique and asks if he can use for an ear reconstruction. Richard says Jackson's starting to feel the joy and tells him to pull up a grape. Alex snaps Mark barely lets Jackson touch an instrument, but Jackson replies at least he lets him be in the OR. Richard asks if Alex wants a grape too, but he remember he needs to publish for Robbins and leaves. Richard then starts teaching Jackson. Derek enters Owen's office. Owen is drinking scotch because he's buried in paperwork and chained to the desk. Derek tells him to finish his drink so they can go out of the office. Owen follows him. Owen and Derek are working on the deck. The contractor doesn't like Derek is building the deck himself, but he works for Derek after all. If Derek didn't have this, he'd kill his residents. Alex is just not being interested and he's not Meredith. Owen confesses he thought Derek was out of his mind when he quit as Chief, but now, not so much. He asks if it's just him or is everyone at the hospital waiting for him to fall on his face. Derek says not. They all got money down for it. Derek has got him down for 100 bucks that he'll make it at least for six months. Owen says he's been walking on egg shells for weeks and he used to blow off steam at work, but now that's become a nightmare too. Derek seems to understand this. They continue working on the deck. Mark is changing Sofia's diaper on the sofa and tells her about his surgery. He picks up his phone as it rings and simply says they're fine, just like they were 20 minutes before and the 20 minutes before that. He turns around to get Sofia's pyjamas and asks Callie and Arizona if they're gonna keep this up for the three days. As he turns around, he sees Sofia has disappeared. He drops the phone and looks around, finding Sofia under the coffee table. Callie is panicking and asks Mark if he's there. He picks up the phone. "Guess who just rolled over for the first time," he tells her. Alex is rolling Owen's chair through the hallway. Owen told him he could have it. Mark calls his name. He's pushing Sofia towards him on a gurney. He tells him Sofia rolled off the sofa last night and hasn't cried since. He thinks something's wrong. Alex says he's not a pediatrician, but Mark doesn't want to tell anyone in peds as they'll call Arizona. Alex insists he has a paper to write, but Mark tells him he'll end him if he doesn't drop what he's doing by the time he has count to three. Alex then agrees to take a look at Sofia. Owen is telling a nurse which piece of furniture from his office gets to go where. Bailey is listening from the doorway. He starts giving her a speech to defend his decision. She stays silent, grabs a lamp and leaves with it. Derek tells Keith the procedure went well, but his spine is still fragile. Jackson comes in and tells him they found the ear. Greg appears in the doorway and tells him he went back at the convention center and spent all night looking through trash. He eventually found it at the lost and found stuff, hooked up to some helmet. Keith only asks where his TARDIS is. Greg wanted to hear thank you, but Keith doesn't care about the ear, only about the TARDIS. He asks Greg to at least keep it in the living room so he can look at it. He finds out Greg sold it and tries to get up, but this hurts his spine. He screams in pain as Jackson and Derek start examining him. Keith can't move his feet. Alex is listening to Sofia's breath sounds. Mark says she's usually more alert than this. He sat with her all night to make sure she was still breathing. Alex says him keeping her up all night may be the reason she's less alert. Her head scans pop up and Mark points at something. Alex says it's a perfectly healthy brain of a perfectly healthy baby that didn't need a CT scan. He gets paged and tells Mark Sofia is fine. He leaves as Mark starts to comfort his daughter. In the ER, a patient is shocked and yells a guy threw a beer bottle at her. Alex walks in and asks Carter what's going on, as the nurse seems to think he missed something. Two paramedics wheel in an agressive man, who starts yelling at the woman for having stepped on his lawn again. She yells back that he threw a beer bottle at her. April asks the man to lay back on the gurney and wheels him to bed 6. A nurse wheels off the attacked woman. Alex is left with Carter, who's staring at April. Alex suspects he's here to see Kepner again. Carter says he wants an exam as he's feeling sick, but Alex just wants to give him April's number. Carter doesn't want him to do that, he wants to be admitted. Alex refuses, he's not wasting a bed on a stalker with fake symptoms. Carter yells he has chest pains, knowing Alex has to admit him now for observation. Mark, Jackson, and Derek are looking at Keith's scans. He has an epidural bleed that Derek needs to fix asap. So does the ear, Mark says, as it's been detached for over 20 hours. Derek replies the ear is only cosmetic, while the bleed could leave him paralysed. Jackson proposes that Derek fixes the spinal bleed while they insert the ear into the abdomen to keep it viable with the blood supply there. They could take it out later and reattach it then. Mark and Derek agree it's a good idea. Owen appears in the doorway, reminding Derek that he needed him. Derek runs after him. Derek says he went to Owen's office, but he wasn't there. Neither was any of his furniture. "My office is where I am," Owen says and shows him a tablet. Derek remarks he's taking the not being chained behind the desk thing seriously. Owen asks if he found a new resident yet. He might have a candidate. Derek says the contractor called. The lumber for the deck is in. Owen says he'll be there and he'll get a power saw. Alex is treating Carter, who's worried about April. He thinks she's having difficulties with her patient, the agressive man. Alex says she's fine just as the man keeps pushing April away. The man gets off the gurney and pushes a nurse out of the way. Carter asks Alex if he's sure as April calls for security. Alex calls for 5 haloperidol I.M. as he goes to help April trying to hold back the guy. Security comes to help them out, but it's not enough. Carter yells that they need help over there, but everyone in the ER is busy. As April and Alex get pushed aside, he reminds himself Hobbits crave adventure. He takes his crutches and gets up. He walks up to the man, telling him to calm down. The guy takes one of the crutches, making Carter fall down, and starts hitting him with it while kicking him as well. Owen walks up to the guy and asks a nurse to prepare an OR for a possible concussion and a broken jaw. He then punches the guy right in the face. Cast 804MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 804CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 804AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 804MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 804RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 804CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 804MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 804LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 804OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 804ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 804TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 804AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 804JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 804DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 804BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 804NurseEli.png|Nurse Eli 804Greg.png|Greg 804Carter.png|Carter 804KeithHitchens.png|Keith Hitchens 804HulkingPatient.png|Hulking Patient 804Tia.png|Tia 804Nurse.png|Nurse 804Nurse2.png|Nurse #2 (left) 804ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 804HospitalAdministrator.png|Hospital Administrator (left) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli *Todd Buonopane as Greg *Matt Doherty as Carter *Jeremy Howard as Keith Htichens *Jayden Lund as Hulking patient Co-Starring *Kosha Patel as Tia *Denice Sealy as Nurse *Gordon James as Nurse #2 *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Brie Eley as Hospital Administrator Medical Notes Music Miss Li - Devil's taken her man|"Devil's Taken Her Man" - Miss Li Josh Ritter - "Tokyo!" (from EP 'To the Yet Unknowing World')|"Tokyo!" - Josh Ritter Handsome Furs - Cheap Music|"Cheap Music" - Handsome Furs Fitz And The Tantrums- Dear Mr. President|"Dear Mr. President" - Fitz and the Tantrums The Kills - Future Starts Slow|"Future Starts Slow" - The Kills Beirut - Goshen|"Goshen" - Beirut Opus Orange feat Lauren Hillman - That is to Say|"That is to Say" - Opus Orange feat. Lauren Hillman Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song What Is It About Men, originally sung by Amy Winehouse. *This episode scored 8.70 million viewers. *It is an episode centered on males. Plotlines focus on the men with the women of the cast acting as support. *In the episode, Derek is building a deck for his house with the help of the other men. Basic construction logic dictates that the deck would be built after and around the house, which was not the case in this episode. Gallery Episode Stills Whatisitaboutmen.jpg BenWarren.png 8x04-1.png 8x04-2.png 8x04-3.png 8x04-4.png 8x04-5.jpg 8x04-5.png 8x04-6.png 8x04-7.png 8x04-8.png 8x04-9.jpg 8x04-10.jpg 8x04-11.jpg 8x04-12.jpg 8x04-13.jpg 8x04-14.jpg 8x04-15.jpg 8x04-16.jpg 8x04-17.jpg 8x04-18.jpg 8x04-19.jpg 8x04-20.jpg 8x04-21.jpg 8x04-22.jpg 8x04-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x04BTS1.jpg 8x04BTS2.jpg 8x04BTS3.jpg 8x04BTS4.jpg 8x04BTS5.jpg 8x04BTS6.jpg 8x04BTS7.jpg Quotes :April: Dibs on footprint face! ---- :Alex: Shepherd just kicked me off neuro because I don't piss myself every time I see a spine. The guy is a douche. ---- :Richard: This is my sexy zombie nurse! ---- :Alex: Bad Idea. Shepherd hates me, I hate the woods. You know there are bears out here. ---- :Owen: Hi, I'm Dr. Hunt. I'm the guy who repaired your broken jaw, and I'm also the guy who broke it. ---- :Richard: Once you're the president, you're always Mr. President. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes Category:GA Episodes